lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters
This is intended to be a complete list of the characters named in any of the Canonical works of Tolkien mythology. A list of characters from J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. Hobbits are listed by their family names, not given names (for example, Frodo Baggins is under Baggins, Frodo). Contents: *A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Æ Î Ó A Adrahil - Adrahil II - Aegnor - Aerandir - Aghan - Aglahad - Ailinel - Alatar - Aldamir - Aldor - Almarian - Almiel - Amandil - Amdír - Amlaith - Amrod - Amroth - Anardil - Anborn - Ancalagon The Black - Andróg - Angbor - Angelimar - Angelimir - Angrod - Anárion - Ar-Adûnakhôr - Ar-Gimilzôr - Ar-Pharazôn - Ar-Sakalthôr - Ar-Zimrathôn - Arador - Araglas - Aragorn I - Aragorn II Elessar - Aragost - Arahad I - Arahad II - Arahael - Aranarth - Aranuir - Araphant - Araphor - Arassuil - Arathorn I - Arathorn II - Araval - Aravir - Aravorn - Arciryas - Aredhel - Argeleb I - Argeleb II - Argonui - Arien - Artamir - Arthad - Arvedui - Arvegil - Arveleg I - Arveleg II - Arwen - Asgon - Atanamir -Atanatar I - Atanatar II - Aulë - Azaghâl - Azog B Bain - Baldor - Balin - Barach - Baragund - Barahir - Barahir (Steward) - Baran - Bard II - Bard the Bowman - Barliman Butterbur - Beldis - Belecthor I - Belecthor II - Beleg Cúthalion - Beleg of Arnor - Belegorn - Belegund - Belemir - Belen - Beorn - Beregond - Beregond (Captain) - Beren - Beren (Steward) - Bergil - Bilbo Baggins - Angelica Baggins - Bilbo Baggins - Fosco Baggins - Bungo Baggins - Frodo Baggins - Longo Baggins - Mungo Baggins - Pansy Baggins - Bill - Blanco - Bob - Bofur - Bolg - Fredegar Bolger - Tom Bombadil - Bombur - Borin - Borlach - Borlad - Boromir - Boromir (House of Bëor) - Boromir (Steward) - Borthand - Brand - Amaranth Brandybuck - Estella (Bolger) Brandybuck - Madoc Brandybuck - Meriadoc Brandybuck -Brego - Brodda - Bungo Baggins - Bëor C Calimehtar - Calmacil - Captains of the West - Caranthir - Carc - Carcharoth - Castamir the Usurper - Celeborn - Celebrimbor - Celebrindor - Celebrían - Celegorm - Celepharn - Cemendur - Cirion - Ciryandil - Ciryatur - Ciryon - Curufin - Círdan - Farmer Cotton - Rosie Cotton D Daeron - Damrod - Denethor (First Age) - Denethor I - Denethor II - Dervorin - Dior - Dior (Steward) - Dorlas - Draugluin - Duinhir - Dwalin - Dáin I - Dáin II Ironfoot - Déagol - Déor - Dírhael - Dís - Dúnhere E Ecthelion I - Ecthelion II - Ecthelion of the Fountain - Egalmoth Eilinel - Elatan - Elboron - Eldacar of Gondor - Eldalótë - Eldarion - Elemmakil - Elendil - Elfhild - Elfwine - Elladan and Elrohir - Elmo - Elrond - Elros - Eluréd and Elurín - Elwing - Enel - Enerdhil - Éomer - Eorl the Young - Eothain - Éowyn - Eradan - Erchirion - Erendis - Erestor - Erkenbrand - Eru Ilúvatar - Eärendil - Eärendil of Gondor - Eärendur (Lord of Andúnië) - Eärendur of Arnor - Eärendur of Númenor - Eärnil I - Eärnil II - Eärnur - Eärwen - Eöl - Eönwë F Faramir - Fastred - Fengel - Finarfin - Findegil - Finduilas - Finduilas of Dol Amroth - Fingolfin - Fingon - Finrod Felagund - Finwë - Folca - Folcred - Folcwine - Forlong - Forthwini - Fram - Freca - Frodo Baggins - Frumgar - Frár - Fréa - Frëawine - Frór - Fuinur - Fundin - Fëanor G Galador - Galadriel - Galdor - Galdor of the Havens - Galion - Gamling - Gandalf - Ghân-buri-Ghân - Gil-galad - Gilmith - Gilraen - Samwise Gamgee - Frodo Gamgee - Halfast Gamgee - Hamfast Gamgee - Samwise Gamgee - Gimilkhâd - Gimli - Girion - Glaurung - Glorfindel - Glóin - Glóin, King of Durin's Folk - Glóredhel - Harry Goatleaf - Goldberry - Goldwine - Hanna Goldworthy - Gollum - Gorbag - Gorkil - Gorlim - Gothmog - Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) - Gram - Grimbeorn - Grimbold - Grishnákh - Grór - Guthlaf - Gwindor - Gálmód H Hadhod - Hador - Hador (Steward) - Halbarad - Haldad - Haldar - Haldir - Haleth (Son of Háma) - Hallacar - Hallas (Steward) - Halmir - Harding - Hareth - Helm Hammerhand - Herion - Herucalmo - Herumor - Hirgon - Fréaláf Hildeson - Horn - Tobias Hornblower - Tobold Hornblower - Huan - Hunthor - Hyarmendacil I - Hyarmendacil II - Háma - Húrin - Húrin I - Húrin II I Ibûn - Idril - Imin - Imrahil - Indis - Ingwion - Ingwë - Inzilbêth - Iorlas - Irmo - Isildur - Isilmo - Ivorwen K Khamûl - Khîm L Legolas - Lenwë - Lindo - Lindórië - Lorgan - Lothíriel - Lugdush - Lurtz - Léod - Brytta Léofa - Lúthien M Mablung - Mablung the Ranger - Maedhros - Maeglin - Maglor - Farmer Maggot - Mahtan - Mahud - Mahúr - Mairen - Malach - Mallor - Malvegil - Man in the Moon - Mandos - Marach - Marcho - Marhari - Marhwini - Master of Laketown - Melian - Melkor - Meneldil - Meneldor - Minardil - Minastan - Mithrellas - Morwen - The Moth - Mouth of Sauron - Muzgash - Míriel - Mîm N Narmacil I - Narmacil II - Nellas - Nerdanel - Nessa - Nienna - Nimloth (elf) - Niënor - Nob - Náin I - Númendil O Olwë - Ondoher Orchaldor -Orcobal - Ori - Orodreth -Orodreth (Steward) - Oromë - Oropher - Orophin - Ossë - Ostoher P Pallando - Pelendur - Pengolodh - Odo Proudfoot- Pippin (Peregrin Took) R Radagast - River-woman - Rogash - Roäc - Ruffian Leader - Rumil - Rómendacil I - Rómendacil II - Andwise Roper - Rúmil S Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - Lotho Sackville-Baggins - Sador - Saeros - Salmar - Saruman - Sauron - Shadowfax - Shagrat - Shelob - Silmariën - Siriondil - Smaug - Sméagol - Soronto - Squint-eyed Southerner - Morwen Steelsheen - Robin Smallburrow T Tar-Alcarin - Tar-Aldarion - Tar-Amandil - Tar-Ancalimon - Tar-Ancalimë - Tar-Anárion - Tar-Ardamin - Tar-Atanamir - Tar-Calmacil - Tar-Ciryatan - Tar-Elendil - Tar-Meneldur - Tar-Minastir - Tar-Míriel -Tar-Palantir - Tar-Súrion - Tar-Telemmaitë - Tar-Telperiën - Tar-Vanimeldë - Tarannon Falastur - Tarcil - Targon - Tarondor - Tata - Telemnar - Telumehtar - Tevildo - Thengel - Thingol - Thorin I - Thorin II Oakenshield - Thorin III Stonehelm - Thorondir - Thorondor - Thranduil - Thráin I - Thráin II - Thrór - Théoden - Théodred - Tilion - Tom, Bert, and William - Tom Bombadil - Adalgrim Took - Bullroarer Took - Adelard Took - Goldilocks (Gardner) Took - Peregrin Took - Esmeralda Took - Pimpernel Took - Treebeard - Tulkas - Tuor - Turambar - Turgon - Turgon (Steward) - Two Watchers - Túrin I - Túrin II - Túrin Turambar - Daddy Twofoot-Tommy Tran U Ulbar - Uglúk - Uinen - Uldor - Ulfang - Ulfast - Ulmo - Ulrad - Ulwarth - Ungoliant V Vairë - Valacar - Valandil - Valandil of Andúnië - Varda - Vardamir Nólimon - Vidugavia - Vidumavi - Vorondil the Hunter - Voronwë - Vána - Vëantur W Walda - Wife of Barach - Witch-king of Angmar - Wulf Y Yavanna-Yazneg Z Zamîn Æ Ælfwine Î Îbal Ó Óin, King of Durin's Folk Category:Lists